Blog użytkownika:Kotka151/Chaos to Magia cz 2
'Chaos to magia - część druga (ang. Chaos is Magic - part two) -''' 'drugi odcinek dodatkowy serii "Chaos to Magia". W tym odcinku, po przybyciu Królowej Dobroci, sześcioro śmiałków, musi wybrać się do lasu '"Miłości", gdzie spoczywają Klejnoty Dysharmonii. Wkrótce okazuje się, iż każdy z nic'h stanowi jakiś '''Klejnoty dysharmonii. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się podsumowaniem części poprzedniej i wznawia się w czasie śmiechu Królowej Dobroci. Pani Burmistrz nakazuje Królewskim Strażnikom rozpocząć za nią pościg, podejrzewając, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za zniknięcie Króla. Królowa jednak prosi ich by przestali, a wykorzystuje przy tym "spojrzenie" i w postaci błyszczącej mgły ucieka z ratusza. Legin Dusza wyrywa się Sombrze i podąża za nią, jednak mgła jest dla niej za szybka i znika w oddali.Pegaz widzi Księżycową Wiedźmę wybiegającą na zewnątrz i zastanawia się co zamierza zrobić. W bibliotece Czarownica kładzie smoka do łóżka i gorączkowo zaczyna szukać informacji o Klejnotach Dysharmonii.Legin Dusza wlatuje do środka i konfrontuje się z Wiedźmą, oskarżając ją o szpiegostwo, z powodu jej wiedzy na temat Królowej. Nagle zostaje powstrzymana przez Sombrę, który każe jej się uspokoić i pyta Czarownicę co się dzieje. Gilda, Trixie, Disocrd dołączają do Sombry i pegazica i słuchają wyjaśnień skrzydlatego jednorożca na temat Klejnotów. Wiedźma przyznaje się, że nie wie czym są Klejnoty elementy, gdzie się znajdują i jak działają. Gryf szybko znajduje odpowiednią książkę, z której Wiedźma wyczytuje nazwy pięciu Klejnotów Dysharmonii: zła,kłamstwa ,smutku, chciwości i zdrada. Czyta również, że podobno istnieje szósty klejnot, o którym nic nie wiadomo, a znane pięć najpewniej znajdują się w pradawnym zamku królewskiej pary, w Lesie......MIŁOŚCI!! Bez wiedzy innych, KSIĘŻNICZKA Dobroci przysłuchuje się całej rozmowie po czym odlatuje do lasu. Skrzydlaty jednorożec prosi inne kucyki aby pozwoliły jej pójść do Lasu samej, ale Sombra mówi jej, że kucyki też chcą być sławne. Klejnot Kłamstwa Spacerując po lesie Sombra wspomina, że w nim wszystko jest inaczej niż w Chaoslandzie. W czasie ich rozmowy, różowa mgła przemieszcza się wzdłuż klifu pod nimi. Legin Dusza stara się nastraszyć bohaterów i mówi im, że inni, którzy raz weszły do lasu nigdy z niego nie wyszli. Kiedy kończy to zdanie, załamuje się pod nimi klif, a mgła znika, przez nikogo nie zauważona. Legin Dusza i Gilda uratowały Sambera(był ciężki jak na siebie)i Trixi.Diskord uchwycił się korzenia, który wystawał z ziemi, ale Najtmen Mun wisiała na klifie i w każdej chwili mogła spaść. Diskord puszcza się korzenia, by pomóc klaczy z księżyca. Każe jej się puścić NNM nie podziela tego zdania i protestuje ale potem sią zgadza i puszcza się.Okazuje sią że Diskord żartował ale NNM prżypomina sobie że ma skrżyd skrzydła i leci na gure a inni się tylko troche pobrudzili.Księżniczka Dobra ma już kolejno pomysł... Klejnot Zła Dusza opowiada o tym co przed chwilą z Gildą robiły, kiedy rozwścieczona Mantykora pojawia się przed grupą. Inni, na marne próbują ją atakować, jednak nic się nie udaje. Trixi zacżyna czarować i żuczać kryształami w Mantykore.Mantykora jest tak poraniona że ucieka a grupa może iść dalej. Klejnot Smutku Potem widać że włos, który wypadł uciekającej Mantykorze, staje się różową mgłą. Ta wnika w kilka drzew. Księżyc, zostaje osłonięte, przez gałęzie. Wszyscy zaczynają jęczeć. Gilda, patrzy na nich "okrągłymi oczyma" i wpada w szał. Twierdzi że dżeba prżypominają jej rodzine która ją pożuciła.Zaczyna płakać a jej łzy sprawiają że drżewa są normalne i mogą iść po Klejnoty. Klejnot Pychy Zdziwieni tym co zrobiła Gilda antagoniści, idą koło rzeki. Tam spotykają Węża Morskiego, krytykującego swoje ubytki w grzywie. Tak długo jęczy że Samber nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna go wypytywać o wszystko. Hej! Spokojnie, wężu! ... Skąd jesteś? ... Dlaczego tak siebie krytykujesz? ... Co wiesz o klejnotach dysharmonii? Mów, jeśli życie ci miłe!|(Samber) Wąż nic nie mówi więc Samber odcina m drugiego wąsa.I mówi że wykożysta go w czymś. Wkużony Wąż zaszywa się na samym dnie rzeki.Wkrótce wszyscy docierają do mostu. Klejnot Zdrady Był tylko jeden problem: linki od mostu były przecięte. Legin Dusza mówi że jest szybka i najlepiej late więc ona to załatwi. Nagle Legin słyśy głos to była "grupa akrobatycżna" .Poeiedziała że weżmie Legin Dusz do zspołu jeżeli zostawi przyjaciuł '''Dus patrzy na most a potem na gópe nagle mówi że.....Idzie z nią.Gdy z nią posżła owa grópa znikneła(przez to że Dus żacżeła być zdżiwiona tym że prowadzą ją do jaskini)usz wraca do pozostałych i wiąże most.Wsżyscy idą do zamku. Klejnot Czaru Na figurze, leży 5 kamieni szlachetnych - były to Klejnoty Dysharmonii. Księżycowa Wiedźma mówi, że sprubóje je aktywować ale pozostali muszą się odsunąć, bo nie wie co sie może zdażyć. Nagle pojawia się Księżniczka Dobroci i mówi: Po co używać tych zakurzonych staroci? Nie chcecie być mili? Tłucze kopytem ostatnią nadzieję antagonistów. Wszyscy przychodzą na miejsce, i są zrozpaczeni. Nagle Wiedźma doznaje olśnienia: chaos to przecież bezgraniczna magia tak jak przyjażń!! Otóż, możemy cię pokonać. Bo to my reprezentujemy klejnoty dysharmonii!(NNM) Wtedy, tłumaczy, że Discord reprezentuje '''Klejnot ''Kłamstwa', Patrycja Lulamoon '''Zła,' Legin Dusza ''Zdrady, ''Sombra'' ''Chciwośc''i a Gilda Smutku'. Do każdego, dopasowują się ułamki klejnotów. Księżnicżka zaczyna się bać. Księżnicżka Dobroci, nagle mówi, że nie mają szóstego klejnotu i nie mogą ich aktywować. Wtedy, Wiedźma, tłumaczy, że sama reprezentuje klejnot 'Czaru' i wtedy ten się pojawia. Klejonty aktywują się. W ten sposób, tworzą czarno-biało-szary warkocz i pokonują Księżniczką Dobra. Ta wraca do dawnej postaci i wita Króla z radością.Potem jest ceremonia wszyscy się cieszą oprucz Księżycowej Wiedżmy.Król Chaosu pyta się o co chodzi.Wiedżma mówi że niechce odajść...Wtedy władca mówi że jeżeli tego chce może zostac w Chaosponywiil jeżeli będzie pisac listy o magi chaosu Wiedżma się zgadza. '''Koniec!!' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach